An American Wizarding School: Threepeaks
by Six Shoutouts
Summary: A back story for an American Wizarding school I'm using in my story.


This is my first story. Well more of a way to vent the idea of an American wizarding school that is clawing at my attention. It will tie in with another story I'm attempting to write that does include this school. The U.S needs more than one school. Especially when the only one is on the East coast.

**THIS IS NOT A REAL STORY JUST NOTES FOR THE STORY I'M WORKING**** ON.** These are more of fun invented facts for a school that I felt like making a back story for.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling has already ****written and used. **(Which I hope is not a lot. Didn't find much information on the U.S, so I made some.)

* * *

><p>Threepeaks: School for Wizards and Witches.<p>

Founded: May 18th, 1824

Threepeaks is a small American wizarding school set in the middle of the Sierra Mountains. It has the look of modern day muggle ski resort due to many student,faculty, and nature caused _accidents_, meaning a major renovation takes place every so often.

* * *

><p>Much like the famous wizard school Hogwarts, Threepeaks has four houses which students are sorted into by a magical goblet. The California Chalice (named by the state the founders were in) takes a single drop of blood and by the change of the chalice the student is sorted. The large clay cup, standing at three feet tall, and half a foot diameter, changes from a old goblet into one of four forms.<p>

If it turns stout with a dark wood, a simple angular design depicting a tower and many small smooth curved details your in the Rooktower house. These students tend to be more introverted, but once befriended are dependable and extraordinarily protective. Much like the founder's, Thomas Chesapiece, favorite chess piece and bird the rook.

If it turns glass with sharp angular (mainly triangular) features, and a large frosted picture (moving of course) of a pack of wolves you have just joined the Howlmoon dorm. They don't befriend easily but are completely committed to there friends and deadly to their enemies. Just like wolves they happen to have ambition to climb whichever ladder they are on, social, political, etc. They are willing to put people in their believed place. Like their founder Ella Wolvnit, named after her favorite natural scene.

An odd form is for the goblet to turn into a curved canvas painted with a large field with a single bull. (usually standing proudly or bowing at the current student.) This person is in Rougedtusk, a house (more like home) for the open minded, nature friendly, or creative student. These people are extroverts. If for being friends for many people, being extremely generous or being the type to find a reason to party everyday. The founder, a banished Native American shaman, Painted Woods named it in honor of a generous chieftain he met on his journey to the West coast Sitting Bull.

For the final form the chalice is for it to turn a deep orange. The cup will be laced with red, yellow, and blue veins, which will all converge on the front and forming and X. This is the house of Westfire. Its founder Rossera Ardiente lived in California when it was part of Mexico. The house was named after her burning determination and ability to confront problems and weaknesses.

Each of these houses have their own symbols. For Rooktower, a black bird on a white tower. Howlmoon, a crescent moon and a dark purple wolf head. Rougedtusk has a bull and on his horns are colored stripes. Finally, Westfire has a fireball with all the natural colors.

* * *

><p>The school started as a wooden lodge in the middle of the hated and isolated mountain range. As the number of students expanded, so did the campus. The "Founding Four" was extremely cautious, due to the memory of the Salem Witch Trials. Due to the isolated, and unexplored area the school is in many charms are not used. The most famous ward on the school is the muggle repelling spell, which causes muggles to see a large hairy monster, with sharp fangs and glowing eyes. As many muggleborns report, this monster is famous and now hunted under the alias "Bigfoot." Which made a head master put a proper ward.<p>

The school, although very safe happens to be accident prone. Many times a teacher or student makes a mistake causing something important to be damaged and the section to be replaced. This happens on a basis of every ten to fifteen years. The more common avalanche damages less important parts of school, such as the gymnasium, quidditch pitch, and quodpot courts. (Which are charmed to be snow/water proof.)

Unlike many other wizarding schools, Threepeaks allows its students to use electrical items. It goes as far as to have its own supply of electricity.

* * *

><p>Students stay in a safer area, as far from the base of the mountains as possible. All of the students stay in a extremely large hotel looking building. With four towers and a large connected area. The only thing in the towers are the students bedrooms, personal studies, and bathrooms. On the lower floors there are four lounges for the individual houses, where students relax, play around and just hang out. All of the lounges connect to one central lounge, complete with fountain, and the cafeteria.<p>

The cafeteria, unlike the school's British counterpart, uses actual chefs, most squibs or married into the wizarding world. Only a few house elves do live on the grounds. All are well payed and get days off, because following the civil war, the president said _ALL _working magical creatures are to be paid. Which was traitorous to many of the elves, who learned to accept the concept.

* * *

><p>Many sports are played at Threepeaks. Many muggle sports have their own club, played on quickly made courtsdiamonds/rink. While playing muggle sports is supported, many students also play quodpot, one of the American favorites, and also quidditch is played. Many have made the connection of playing these two sports with the muggle sports hockey, soccer (football), and basketball due to the similarities of the games.

* * *

><p>Okay I just really needed to get this idea out of my head and placed somewhere I can find it easily. Everything except Quidditch and Quodpot was completely invented. Which is amazing to me because I just spent the last two hours trying to put this all down.<p> 


End file.
